


only you make me feel this safe

by princesszaf



Series: it was the hottest day of august [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, first times with awkward blowjob attempts, humping....? i hate that word jfc, mentions of spanking kink, smut ahead!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splotches of red cover the apples of his cheeks and Bambam's biting onto his lower lip to stifle a smile, gazing up at Yugyeom. "I just...it's your birthday. Not...mine. And it's the first time we're...we're, you know-"</p><p>"Having oral sex?"</p><p>"<em>Bambam</em>, honestly -"</p>
            </blockquote>





	only you make me feel this safe

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to [a fic (click here!)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2521331) i wrote like...a year and a half ago that's still very close to my heart!! you don't need to read that one to read this but it's super cute (blowing my own trumpet here, whoops) soooo
> 
> i'm posting this unbeta'd from my mobile so apologies beforehand for any typos and whatnot!

"We're doing this."

Bambam's stuck between exhaling in annoyance and placing his cheek comfortingly against Yugyeom's thigh. "Don't you want to?"

Yugyeom looks down at him, innocent eyes wide in apology. There's something endearing about that, how Yugyeom manages naïveté even with his trousers bunched up at his ankles and erect cock inches away from his boyfriend's face. "I do!" Splotches of red cover the apples of his cheeks and Bambam's biting onto his lower lip to stifle a smile, gazing up at Yugyeom. "I just...it's your birthday. Not...mine. And it's the first time we're...we're, you know-"

"Having oral sex?"

" _Bambam_ , honestly -" the reprimand makes him flush brighter and Bambam doesn't bother holding back his amusement anymore. He's anxious himself, sure, and the facade of calm was slipping but despite this being their first, the familiarity of it is comforting. There's comfort in Yugyeom's blabbering, comfort in Bambam's habit to reassure.

"I love you," he says earnestly, pressing his lips to the inside of Yugyeom's thigh. It's awkward and slightly sloppy but Yugyeom's shuddering under it, so Bambam can't hold himself back from peppering a line of kisses against pale skin. "And don't worry, once I'm done, you'll get your turn! I just..." Bambam pauses because he's never been great with words himself, not words of intensity anyway. He takes a deep breath, looks up at Yugyeom, only to find gentleness in the other's gaze. "Want to do this to you. First."

They look at each other long and hard, a light breeze makes Yugyeom's wind chimes tinkle. There's a soft hand settling in his hair and he realises that Yugyeom's nodding. He gulps and Bambam knows he's forcing himself to keep his eyes open, to make himself watch it.

And it feels steamier all of a sudden, Bambam's pupils blown, slick of sweat making his skin glow. His shirt's an irritant so he impatiently pulls away, tugs it off in one swift motion, looks up at Yugyeom only to find him _staring_ down at Bambam with the most predatory look ever. He licks his lips, hands crawling their way back to Bambam's hair, _tugging_. "What happened?" Bambam wants to make light of it but his words tremble - from anxiety or arousal, he's not sure. "You've seen me shirtless before."

Yugyeom groans, squeezing his eyes shut. The fingers in Bambam's hair immediately loosen though, almost apologetically and Bambam's surprised to find himself disappointed at that. "That was...really sexy," Yugyeom has to pause, sucking in his breath. "You just...pulled it off." A weighted pause, awed. "With _one hand._ "

And sure, it's slightly bizarre to laugh at your boyfriend with his ereck cock pressing against your cheek but Bambam's certain they've been slightly bizarre from the get go, anyway. So he does, body shaking with laughter, sweet and adoring and so _priceless_.

Yugyeom's giggling too, after an exasperated " _Bambam, really -_ ", fingers knitting in his hair ( _again_ ) but they're softer this time, gentle as they draw Bambam to his feet. He groans when his erection brushes Bambam's thigh but pulls him in for a deep kiss anyway, tongues messily exploring, indulgent. He's kicking his pants aside, hands travelling all over Bambam's exposed chest, his back, slipping into the front of his pants and giving his cock a slight tug.

"What about the cocksucking?" Bambam rasps, pushing Yugyeom against a wall, lips colliding again. It's teeth and tongue; swollen lips and hands cupping Bambam's ass, kneading and squeezing. It's moans drowning in mouths, Yugyeom throwing his head back when Bambam quickens his strokes. It's jerky, rough and not the _best_ but there's beauty in inexperience, the reverence of their shared firsts.

"Fuck that," Yugyeom groans, a distracted afterthought. Bambam giggles, breathless and doting before capturing Yugyeom's lips between his again. His lower lip between Bambam's teeth and he _tugs_ , tasting metal and Yugyeom's mewl goes straight to his cock. The hands at his ass are less hesitant now and Yugyeom's tugging his pants down. Cold air hits his skin and Yugyeom's gripping them bare, spreading his cheeks apart, smack light and teasing.

"This isn't anything _new_ ," Bambam manages somehow, a whimper following, hand dropping from Yugyeom's cock as he arches forward, grinding their hips together. There's no established rhythm but it's so _satisfying,_  rutting against Yugyeom, the other just pulling him incredibly closer.

"This is perfect," Yugyeom shushes him. How he manages to be kindly reprimanding with a raging hard on, Bambam isn't entirely sure but it's _familiar_ , a rollercoaster in his belly so he kisses him again, lips swollen and abused.

Bambam supposes this doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things - it's embarrassing that they come all over each other, sticky splatter on Yugyeom's shirt and Bambam's trousers. There are no blowjobs given or received, weeks' worth of enthusiastic sexting all for naught. Bambam discovers he doesn't like spanking _after all_ \- he does like Yugyeom rough and that's something they need to explore in the future. Together.

Because _that_ is what's so incredible about loving your best friend. There's history, there's trust. There's opportunity to laugh against his chest when it's all over, softened cocks pressed uncomfortably in their embrace. There's a hand stroking his back, shy lips kissing his temple. There's, "You didn't really like the smack, did you?" and scope for honesty, "Not really."

They're together, from the beginning to the end and it doesn't really matter if the attempts at sex is awkward because they _aren't_.

It's easy to slip into Yugyeom's clothes after a quick shower. They switch the fan on, spraying the room with Yugyeom's deodorant because his mother's paying him a visit in the morning - how potent is the smell of sex, an actual Google search, but they decide to be vigilant anyway.

It really just ends with them eating vaguely appetising sandwiches from their trip to a 7/11, heavy textbooks splayed all over his bed. "If she hates Freud so much, why are we studying him anyway?" one of them muses an hour later, yawn escaping, rubbing his eyes behind thick glasses. The other smacks his hand away, mutters something about bad habits, something else about, "I _know_ , right!"

And sure, the way Yugyeom koala clings onto Bambam when they're finally switching the lights off, books abandoned for another day, is just slightly more romantic than _before_ \- lips pressed against the nape of Bambam's neck, fingertips ghosting his abdomen - nothing's really changed _that much_.

When Yugyeom's mother knocks at his door, they're still sitting cross legged in front of the telly, watching reruns of idol shows. "Ah, is that the boy that looks like Youngjae? He's grown up handsomely," and Bambam really just nods in agreement, rising from his spot by Yugyeom to give her a habitual kiss on the cheek, exclaiming when she pulls out a gift for him. Nothing for her son except her bountiful love, she says cheekily.

Yugyeom whines, Bambam giggles and the episode of Weekly Idol is duly resumed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was tooth rotteningly sweet sry not sry!! thanks for reading


End file.
